


Blair's Dragoons

by Beth123B



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Every Fanon Convention I Could Think Of, Filk, Gen, Humor, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth123B/pseuds/Beth123B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's in trouble again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blair's Dragoons

**Author's Note:**

> This was written originally for the SA list in response to DawnC's "cold, wet Blair" challenge. The music used is from the Irish marching song, "Clair's Dragoons".

The weather was quite bad that day.  
Cascade was ruled by cold and spray.  
"I have to venture out today,"  
The guppy said to Blair's Dragoons.  
The worry flashed in every eye.  
From every throat there came a sigh.  
"You know you're best here, safe and dry,"  
There came the cry from Blair's Dragoons. 

CHORUS:  
Say "Hurray!" for Major Crimes.  
Say "Hurray!" for Simon, too.  
Tell the tale of all the times  
A new crisis struck Blair from the blue. 

Blair Sandburg eyed the dark gray skies.  
"This paper's late already, guys.  
It cannot wait, I tell no lies."  
He left midst glares from Blair's Dragoons.  
One hour passed, then two, then three.  
The tension grew, where could he be?  
The phone rang loud. "Hey, Jim, it's me.  
I need some help from Blair's Dragoons." 

CHORUS 

"The car's gone dead, the cell phone, too.  
I'm cold and wet and turning blue.  
Before too long I'll have the flu."  
A groan arose from Blair's Dragoons.  
"Please, Chief, just tell me where you are.  
I'll pick you up, it's not that far.  
Tomorrow we can fix your car,"  
Said Ellison of Blair's Dragoons. 

CHORUS 

The guppy's home, he has a cold.  
He's quiet now, for he's been told  
He's making his best friend feel old --  
The Sentinel of Blair's Dragoons.  
It will not last, this they all know.  
Blair cannot stop, he's set on "Go".  
Too soon he'll bring them still more woe,  
The angst-filled team called Blair's Dragoons. 

CHORUS


End file.
